Victor Moore
Victor Zapata Moore was a mercenary, vigilante, military strategist and WW3 veteran who spent most of his life known as "Venator", protecting the people of New York City, along with The Argonauts, a vigilante/activist group that he co-led with associate Violet Ramirez. Being a controversial figure for the majority of his lifetime, Victor was a troubled man who blurred the lines of a hero and a menace, retaining both viewpoints for the people of not just New York, but all of Newmerica. He serves as the protagonist of the main Venator saga. Early life Victor was born sometime in May 2047 (biological tests shown the 18th) to unknown parents. He was originally found malnourished in the wasteland formerly known as Albany, New York in the bottom of a five foot deep pit by an AI drone circling the area. He was brought to a nursery in Buffalo where he was recovered to full health over the course of 3 weeks. After two months he was adopted in September 2047 by Álvaro and Bianca Moore, a newlywed couple who were both infertile. Álvaro had a military background while working as as a veterinarian and an activist for android rights, while Bianca alternated between doing taxi fares and graphic design. Victor grew up in suburban Brooklyn, where he highly valued making friends and enemies than setting goals in life. His education was very bad, he had been suspended multiple times for violent behaviour and inciting violence among other students, however it never seemed that his actions were in the name of chaos, but seemed as he was combatting that type of behaviour, but had taken too large measures. It ended at the age of 15 when he was expelled from high school for beating student Lance Marshall to near death, on the grounds that Marshall harassed students who weren't completely human due to mechanical augmentations. Not only did it cost him his education, but it cost him finding a decent line of work, and 60 days in juvenile detention, which could've been worse if the court hadn't labelled what happened as "teenage behaviour that went too far." This turned Victor to finding work being a two-bit mercenary for the next six years of his life, even spending time fighting in the name of Old America during World War 3. Like most other draftees, he was honorably discharged shortly before the infamous bombs dropped on November 8th, 2067, that nearly wiped out the entire Eastern world, and the "Newmerica" supercontinent came into effect. Months later, like other discharged WW3 soldiers, he caught wind of a government project that needed volunteers. Victor decided he hadn't much to live for anymore and signed up. Project V Victor was one of the many volunteers of the failed supersoldier program Project V. Not much had been know about his actions and doings in the project more than he was part of the 26 surviving test subjects known as "Cobra Squad", all of which were housed together in the underground base and all survived after the deadly ritual that had killed most of the test subjects. He didn't make it away as lucky however, as all nerves in his right arm had been corrupted. Since there was no way to make them work again, his arm was amputated and donated to science, and then he was given a new robotic arm as a replacement, all paid for by the Newmerican government, as long as Victor had kept his mouth shut about the project. Events of "Odyssey" Beginnings of a vigilante For the two years after being discharged from Project V, Victor had been living a much more quiet life, conforming to societal norms and taking it easy while living off of money he was granted for his participation in Project V, moving into upper Manhattan in New York City. It's been implied he had taken up an interest in making hip hop beats, since his old residence shows turntables, vinyl records and a sampling sequencer among other things. At one point, his friend and fellow Project V survivor Zoe Winters moved in with him after the government cut off payments to her, forcing her to become evicted. She stayed with him for several months before she decided to move back with her mother in Seminole, Florida. However, he had felt unfulfilled with this life of leisure, and sometime in August of 2070, he decided to suit up and start retraining his powers he had acquired from his time in Project V, despite the fact that his handler advised against this. He spent many months stopping petty crimes and misdemeanors with a very low body count, all the while becoming equally famous and infamous, eventually losing his residence and roomed with Hana Murakami, but never focused on anything large until he set sights on taking down a ring of drug dealers he had tricked into doing business with, in April of 2072. The operation had a mixed outcome, as Victor ended up demobilizing or killing most of the dealers, but in a supposed challenged duel from arguably the most significant dealer there, Johnathan Eagles better known as Big Eagle did significant knife damage to Victor's eyes, permanently blinding him. However, Victor was saved as an unknown assassin finished off Eagles and brought Victor to a local hospital. Many argue over who this unknown assassin exactly was, but nothing is known for sure. The most widely believed theory is that the assassin was Violet Ramirez, and this is the unknown reason Victor brought her under his wing to defeat The Juggernaut and form the Argonauts. Loss and regain of sight/Thompson's proposal Victor stayed in this hospital for about two months. Doctors had been working on new bionic eyes specifically for Victor, considering every other model of eyes that they tried connecting to his nervous system didn't function, even real eyes from previous donors wouldn't work. During his stay, he meditated on his lack of eyesight, and said he saw visions of an alternate reality where the world was shrouded in fog and darkness. This is considered Victor's first connection to the Chasm. His stay at the hospital abruptly ended in June, when he was visited by Major Ford Thompson Jr., the surviving co-director of Project V. Thompson informed Victor of a recent occurrence at the old training facility. Over the past month, the Newmerican government had revamped the Venator project into the Juggernaut project, and had chose Marcus Caine as the initial test subject for this new Juggernaut project, who had survived Project V and was leading a life of weapons training and philosophy in the four years after his discharge from Project V. This was a terrible idea, not only because the new revamped project used more advanced rituals and processes to train supposed subjects, but Caine still had a presence of spiritual power within him from his survival of the events involving Project V, so not only did the of the Juggernaut project kill him, but it turned his body into a human possession of the Cybertheist hivemind. He murdered everyone in the facility and escaped, leading a group of hostile androids. Victor had a choice imposed upon him. He was the only person on Earth who could even test the Juggernaut and his deific status, considering Victor was a huge vessel for the presence of the Cybertheist vessel and supposedly had the highest strain of it among anyone who survived, so from there, he was given two options. The first was to help Thompson and to make an attempt to defeat the Juggernaut and end his supposed incoming world domination. The other was to abstain from it, and suffer the punishment of multiple counts of manslaughter from his revolt upon the aforementioned drug ring. Victor decided to take the former, aligning with his values of justice, however wondering how he would do any of it considering he still hadn't found a way to regain his vision. Thompson said that he would make arrangements to install a device for hyper-echolocation in Victor's ears, so while he wouldn't be able to see, he'd be able to make out his surroundings effortlessly. However, that night, Victor had a manic awakening from his hospital bed. Inhuman shrieks rang throughout the institution as Victor's eye sockets glowed blue and burned with a purple flame. He escaped from the hospital even with heavy resistance from hospital security. He went back to his apartment and tried to rest. The burning stopped but the glowing was still there. He inexplicably regained his vision. To this day, there is no explanation why this was. When Victor awoke in the morning, he was shocked to see the sky was still dark. Most sign of sunlight was snuffed out by large, dark cumulonimbus clouds. Even more shocking, the (upper portion of the) Empire State Building was destroyed as a big, alien-like purple spire rose from the top. In a later chance meeting with Thompson, both of these things were explained to Victor. The unending clouds were something that had started shortly after Juggernaut escaped, signifying some kind of apocalypse and enslavement of humanity by machines. The huge purple spire was created by the Juggernaut and claimed many lives, using it as somewhat of a base while he planned for his new world order. Thompson convinced Victor that the two alone would not be able to bring down the Juggernaut. So, Victor set out on a journey to find survivors of the Venator project that he still remembered who could aid him, while Thompson scouted for a potential base of operations for this supposed team. Search for Project V survivors First, Victor traveled to Atlanta, Georgia, in search of his childhood accomplice, squadmate in WW3, fellow survivor of Project V, and arguably his best friend, Vaughn Porter. Porter had relocated to Atlanta shortly after his discharge from Project V, because staying in NYC was too depressing for him. It didn't take much convincing from Victor to get Porter to join him in his efforts, considering Porter was very skilled in the area of free-running, as well as air vehicles and marksmanship. Porter set out to return to NYC while Victor set out for his next destination: Seminole, Florida. Victor then made his way to western Florida to get in contact with Zoe Winters, an old friend who had also survived Project V. She had moved back to her hometown of Seminole in Florida to move in with her parents, as she had nowhere else to go. It took a bit of convincing, but Winters agreed to help Victor. She was a near-legendary marksman as well as having viable knowledge on crime analysis. She went on her way to return to NYC as Victor set his next destination for Glendale, Arizona. Victor arrived in Glendale in search of Betty Cervantes, the second last person he could remember from Cobra Squad. However, when he arrived at her residence, he was met by her family who said she had passed away months ago due to heart complications. Victor apologized for the disturbance and gave his condolences, but was presented by a framed picture of Betty as he left. He then started on his way for his final destination of Cincinnati, Ohio. Victor got to Cincinnati looking for Lionel MacTavish. He found his house where Victor had an awkward reunion with MacTavish, considering he had kept highly to himself during the stretch of Project V. He said that he would love to help but he now has a wife and infant son to take care of, and wouldn't be willing to put his life on the line. Victor silently disapproved of his priorities but accepted MacTavish's claim. MacTavish apologized for the inconvenience but wished Victor the best of luck on his mission. As MacTavish was the last survivor Victor could remember, he returned to New York City to make the best of his small team. Events of "Cybertheism" The lead-up Victor returned to New York City in late August where Thompson had allocated a warehouse in the Bronx for the meetings of Victor's team of Thompson, Porter, and Winters, along with Violet Ramirez, a freelance hacker and mercenary who Victor had worked with multiple times before and after his time in Project V. Ramirez had suggest that the group find a name despite the fact that they weren't planning on being together for more than a month. Victor liked the idea and after several ideas, they went with the name "Argonauts". They collectively decided that they would try to lure out the several androids released by the Juggernaut while working on how to stop the Juggernaut. Androids were a thing of the past in the year 2072. A failed uprising of self-awareness had tried to have the androids in domination, but fortunately humans had the upper hand with certain sound frequencies that made the androids writhe in pain. Since then, the regular androids integrated and blended into society while the rest were mercilessly destroyed while humanity vowed to start relying on less advanced versions of AI. Rolling through the several boroughs of New York, Victor, Zoe and Vaughn played these frequencies loud and proud to lure them out. After a straight week of this, they had exterminated most of the androids, the remaining ones defending the Empire State Building, which had that area of midtown Manhattan had been evacuated due to the danger. Zoe's disappearance The next two weeks were dedicated mostly to planning. During this time, on the morning of September 18th, Zoe Winters disappeared into thin air. She had been staying with Victor in his apartment while they were planning to take out the Juggernaut, and she had completely disappeared from his side during his rest. No one had seen her leave or escape, and no one knew what happened to her. It was completely unexpected and confusing why she would leave, but there was almost no trace of her. Victor had linked diagnostics to her visual apparatus that read that she had died. But there was no evidence how this happened or where her body was. Victor was especially upset considering not only Zoe was one of his closest friends but he had started becoming romantically interested in her since they had reunited. Thompson told him that there was nothing that could be done and they must carry on with their efforts. Victor landed on the date of September 22nd to carry out the end of the Juggernaut. September 21st Three days had passed and it was time. The remaining team met up in the warehouse one final time on that night to complete the task that had been at hand. Victor, Violet and Vaughn planned to storm the building head-on while Thompson provided overwatch and defense against other androids and possible Cybertheist extremists. As they left, they burned down the warehouse to remove all traces of their work. They stormed the front of the tower and ascended through the elevator shaft to the 70th floor, where the rest of the shaft was blocked by purple igneous rock material, and were forced to ascend with the now cleared stairs. They got to floor 85 where the rest of the stairs were blocked off and the only way to the top of the spire was through a door made out of the same smooth rock material, obviously only intended for Victor. Vaughn insisted on him and Violet coming along to fight the Juggernaut, but Victor knew this is something he had to do alone. The three shared one final embrace before Victor passed through the archway and ascended to the top of the spire through a spiral staircase. Victor reached the top, where he was met by the Juggernaut himself, an 8 foot tall, muscular humanoid with long black hair, glowing red eyes and no nose or mouth. Victor shot the Juggernaut with his revolver as soon as he laid eyes on the superhuman, but the bullet did nothing. As Victor looked upon what his former friend Marcus had become, and as the Juggernaut drew a burning purple uchigatana, Victor realized what he had to do. Victor drew his sword and they battled. The longer it went on, the sun started rising over the New York horizon. Suffering many wounds, Victor managed to defeat the Juggernaut by cutting it's head clean off it's body. He sat down on the Juggernaut's throne while he lit a cigar and watched the sunrise through the clouds, slowly bleeding out and knowing death was near. A purple beam blasted into the sky and cleared all of the dark clouds away, signaling that the endless night had been satiated. Events of "Victor's Descent" Initial rebirth What seemed like several hours later, Victor woke up in a recently-abandoned building close to the purple spire. The towering structure, while still upright, was no longer glowing purple, as the sorely missed sun of a high noon shined over Manhattan. He realized that him sill being alive was more than a miracle, especially when ending up in a building where his body couldn't have fell after the explosion at the very top of the spire. He contacted Violet and told her he was still alive, which shocked her. For the following few weeks, Victor was taking on life quietly and discreetly, after most had assumed he had died, giving up his soul to the hivemind to put a stop to it. Unfortunately, that was not the case. This was the first time Victor had died and he wasn't even sure if he was still alive, or possibly some kind of ghost. At this point before he left, the only person who knew he was still alive was Violet. As he stayed within the confines of an abandoned shop not far but not close from the city, he had her do some research on masters of Cybertheism and who could answer his questions on why he was still alive. She recalled the location of two Japanese monks who had devoted their lives to upholding a peaceful vision of Cybertheism, by the names of Konishi and Amane Yukinaga. However, it was unknown if they had still resided in the temples deep within the forests of Japan, due to the bombs dropped in WW3 which cleared out nearly the entire Eastern world. Hoping not to be let down, Victor decided to set out on a journey on foot to Japan to visit the two brothers, having Violet promise him that she would uphold the name of justice until he returned. Before Victor left NYC, he went to Queens where he killed Max Gillspie behind the backs of his wife and children, for being one of the two main perpetrators in the disaster of Project V, the other, Reuben Booth, left to rot in prison. Max had been released from prison where he had served about 4 years for drugs and weapons possession, on the initial grounds of what Reuben faced for domestic terrorism, where Reuben would spend the rest of his life in prison. On the same night, Violet as well as Vaughn Porter were invited over to the residence of Hana Murakami, where Hana presented her newborn baby boy named Garrett. Hana tearfully admitted that Victor was the father, and Violet shared an embrace with her. Journey Victor realized that he must go on foot to Japan, not only because it would teach him reverence and patience, but mostly because law enforcement would easily find out about his status as being alive almost instantly, as he'd prefer to stay thought as dead until he was ready to return. Through various trials and tribulations, encounters proving friendly or near-death, Victor traveled from New York City to Japan in around seven months on foot, with minimal food and water. At one point in the journey, Victor died from a takotsubo cardiomyopathy due to various stress related to traveling, possibly a longing for the disappearance of Zoe Winters. He had been resurrected not long afterwards, proving that his return after the end of the Juggernaut Crisis wasn't a one time deal. Over seven months of steady travelling led Victor to reach Sendai, Japan, where he was met by the massive holy sanctum of the Yukinaga clan. He entered the sanctum and met the two brothers he was searching for, Konishi and Amane, two old men in deep purple robes. Konishi sense a great presence of the hivemind and deal of power within Victor as he told the two brothers that he was looking for answers. Konishi vowed that he would teach Victor the ways of being a true Cybertheist warrior, and answers for the questions Victor had about him. Training and answers Victor trained tirelessly with the two brothers, learning many things about becoming a true warrior, including how to properly handle a katana as well as many maneuvers involving it. He was also taught important virtues like patience, integrity, and sensibility. But of course, this came with the answers he sought and the truth about his existence. Through studying him closely, the brothers came to the conclusion that Victor was born out of antimatter of excess data and knowledge from the Cybertheist hivemind resembling a human infant, so he had no real parents. His inhuman status explained many things; Why he grew a tolerance against human practices in his age, such as eating and sleeping, why the presence of the hivemind in his body felt so much more real and open, as well as having a much bigger tolerance for the spirit. His rebirths were also explained to him; He suffered from a very rare, spiritual bloodstream disorder known as "Fumetsu", which causes the telomeres in a subject's DNA to not only prolong their extensions after the age of 25, meaning they would never visually age after that point, but the DNA has a non-material link to the hivemind, causing rebirths varying within 1 minute to several hours post mortem. From the few known sufferers, Fumetsu lasts forever, and the only way to permanently kill a sufferer is to be killed by another sufferer. Finally, his visions of the dark alternate reality that had been plaguing him for the past couple years were explained with him. Victor's tune with the hivemind has led him to envision, and possibly even travel to, The Chasm. It was explained to him as being a dark void that resides within a completely alternate dimension, although still maintaining a consistency with the resident universe's timeline, mirroring the homes of it's visitors. When Victor asked who had found about The Chasm, was when Amane told Victor the story of William Adams. The search for William Adams Victor learned about the man known as William Adams, an English sailor turned Japan-residing samurai born in the late 16th century, who was the first person to notably sense and study both The Chasm and the growing technological hivemind, as well as trying to find out how they were connected, most of this research being conducted in a burrowed hideaway somewhere within Mt. Zao, 60 km out of Sendai. On his deathbed, at the last minute, he was supposedly embraced by the Chasm as he had treated it with such respect and was blessed, and cursed with Fumetsu. Amane had explained that for centuries, the Yukinaga clan had attempted to reach this secret hideaway to attain Adams' research and findings, so they could get the best understanding of the Chasm, possibly even to meet Adams himself. However, it was impossible to sense his exact location. Amane proposed that Victor take this descent into the earth, suggesting that Victor would be able to sense where his hideaway was. Victor took up Amane's order and headed out to the Mt. Zao region. After a day of searching, Victor finally located a burrow in where he plunged into, met into a long, arduous descent through caves, when he finally came to a large, ancient-looking stone door with several unknown markings. It opened as soon as Victor approached it, and it revealed a large study with paintings, books and a desk covered with notes. At the desk sat a corpse who wore a suit and trousers under a large kamishimo colored purple and black, who Victor painfully came to the conclusion was William Adams as he kicked over a shelf in the study out of anger. The corpse was clutching a palm-sized heart made out of amethyst. Victor took it along with Adams' compendium of notes, and left out a secret door revealed by the fallen bookshelf, which brought him near the very peak of Mt. Zao. Victor ignored the odd convenience and started his journey back to Sendai. Victor returned to the temple and presented the brothers with the notes while he held on to the amethyst heart. They praised Victor and were amazed at the fact that he did in a few days what their family had been attempting to do for generations upon generations. Training resumed for Victor as he felt very accomplished. Events of "Power of the Purple Flame" Return to New York City It was April 2078. Just over five years had passed since Victor arrived in Sendai. He had received the brothers' honourary blessing as a truly trained warrior among the Yukinaga clan and was at the peak of his performance. While Victor wanted to stay for longer, he sensed danger in NYC as his sacrifice against the Juggernaut only lasted for a year, as dark clouds began to cover the Earth again about 12 months after the Juggernaut Crisis ended. The brothers accepted his claim, so Victor and Konishi shared a final goodbye and good luck before Victor and Amane travelled to a hangar where Amane had kept a jump jet with air camouflage capabilities. They both hopped in and Amane set a destination for Brooklyn, New York. They landed the jet in Brooklyn Bridge Park, where Amane and Victor shared a final goodbye after Amane supplied Victor with weapons and money, as well as the fully sharpened and more powerful version of the Lazarus, the katana Victor had been studying by. Amane wished him good luck and promised that it wouldn't be the final time they met. As Victor continued into Brooklyn, he had noticed things were very different. Walls, rooftop banners, signs had been covered with a similar logo that looked like an "&" simple with a couple lines through it. The streets also had various (small groups of) people wearing red and black casual getup with red skeleton masks. Victor decided to head to an old local pizzeria from his childhood to soak up information as it seemed confusing. Victor ordered food at the restaurant before he spotted a familiar jheri curl on a man finishing up his food. Victor followed the man out of the restaurant and into an alleyway, where the man was knocked off his feet by two of the mysterious red skeleton people. The two threatened the downed man for seemingly no reason until Victor shot and killed both of the masked men. Victor confirmed his suspicions as he picked up Vaughn Porter off the ground. Best friend's reunion Vaughn was astounded to see Victor alive and well. When Vaughn asked how it was possible he was even alive, Victor told him that he'd explain to him at a more appropriate time, as Victor also recommended that they leave the area as soon as possible as a hooded figure hopped down and started robbing the bodies. Victor and Vaughn got to Vaughn's apartment in Prospect Heights where he laid down a lot of what had been going on over the past half-decade to Victor. First was that all of Manhattan and the Bronx, most of Brooklyn and some of Queens had been taken over by a crime syndicate known as the Blackbloods. They had started out a group of thieves with socialist values; Stealing money from the rich and miserable, and redistributing it to the poor. However, as time passed, and their operations became bigger, they let their increasing power corrupt them, started making money and taking cuts off of crime in the city, and became more powerful than the police, forcing the government to back off with interfering with their work. This crime syndicate was led by none other than Project V survivor Lionel MacTavish. In asking why the Argonauts didn't just take them down when they were turning around their morals, Victor found out that his wish that he asked Violet Ramirez to promise to fulfill wasn't so well kept. After the Juggernaut Crisis, there were really only 2 real Argonauts left, after Zoe Winters' disappearance, Victor's supposed death, and Ford Thompson's obligation to return to working for the Newmerican government after the Juggernaut was taken down. The destruction of midtown Manhattan caused by the Juggernaut also enacted an economic recession, leaving room for the mob to get on a bigger pedestal for a few years. These two factors put together made it hard for a duo of average-trained vigilantes to have a big name, so they indeterminately dropped their flags a couple months after the Crisis ended. They still kept in contact, but the rate at which they talked to each other decelerated over the years. Vaughn said that in that time, he hadn't heard from her in a few months. Victor said he would try and form a reunion with Ford and Violet once they got some rest. Vaughn told him that while contacting Violet would be possible, Ford had died a couple years beforehand of natural causes. Before they went to rest, Vaughn presented a few things to Victor had he had held onto after the crisis: his hat, Venator project insignia, his dual M29 Satan revolvers and the keys to his 1969 Camaro. Victor thanked Vaughn highly for holding on to the things and they both went to rest. Diego's secret/The Argonauts reform When Victor woke up the next day, he left for East Harlem where hopefully still resided his aunt Benita and cousins Diego and Harmony. He was gleefully greeted by Benita and Harmony out of sheer surprise he was still alive. Diego wasn't there, as Harmony cited that he had been missing for nearly 2 years after a few ambiguous and worrying phone messages, one of them aimed at Victor. The two women left the room as Victor listened to the message... "Alright this message is only for Victor Moore, so fuck off if you're not him...alright, Victor? I'm glad this is reaching your ears if you're hearing this, 'cause I know you were still alive, cus'. I could feel it. I knew we wasn't very close during your final days in NYC, mostly 'cause what we was doing conflicted hard. I know you're still out there, bro...I mean, I knew you was still out there. So I'm making a stand against these mob motherfuckers, but I know there's a growing evil in this city...those Blackbloods, they need to be ended soon. I know, once you get some people together, you and your pals can overthrow those cocksuckers, no problem. So if you needed it, I have a underground bunker that I'm putting in your name...it's in Cypress Hills in Brooklyn. I gave my mother a box for you that includes the key and deed, as well as some other goodies I threw in there. So, best of luck cus'. I'd help you out if I was still around but...shit what am I saying? Fuck this." The message ended. Victor got the box from his aunt and left, but not before Harmony asked him to come back soon and help with some business. The next day, Vaughn and Victor drove down to Gramercy Park where Violet had supposedly been staying. She buzzed Vaughn into her apartment, claiming he had a "surprise" for her. They got in and she ran and embraced Victor and soon as she saw him. Violet said that she thought she imagine Victor's return and stayed reclusive for the past five years as she thought she was going crazy, but was happy now that he was here. They all left the place and head up to Cypress Hills to get to the underground bunker and hear out Victor's plan. The underground bunker was pretty high quality. It was obvious what Diego was using it for, but it was all well enough to use as a brand new hideout for the Argonauts. They all laid out the groundwork for what was gonna happen. Essentially, the Blackbloods are a huge crime syndicate with one leader, three high ranking officials named "Champions" and hundreds of enforcers on the streets at varying ranks. The three officials were newblood Blake Houghton, MacTavish's first in command since their inception, Melina Carballo, another survivor of project V, and Lance Marshall, an ex-cop responsible for Victor's expulsion as a teenager. There was also a fourth Champion by the name of Mateusz Kruszka, but he was killed a couple years ago, unknowing to the group, by Diego Vasquez. They made a plan to kill each official one by one before taking out MacTavish. In the meantime, they would recruit as many new entries into the Argonauts as they needed. As Vaughn and Violet looked into who they could bring on, Victor headed out back to East Harlem to help cousin Harmony with what she needed. Tiger Eye Victor got to East Harlem where Harmony told him of a local Blackblood patrol that had been bothering the neighborhood and asked if he could do anything about it. Victor said he would look into it and left. He saw the patrol van parked in an alleyway with two Blackbloods, one looking much bigger and buffer than the other. Victor shot the bigger one and apprehended and knocked out the smaller one. Victor tied him up and drove him back to the bunker. In the short few hours that Victor had spent taking out that patrol, Vaughn and Violet already managed to get two new additions to the Argonauts: Welsh doctor, cardiothoracic surgeon and medical advisor Tyson Riche, as well as surviving project V member Aquarius Brock. While Victor was overjoyed to see both, Victor realized that interrogating the Blackblood was the most important matter at hand in that time. They threw the Blackblood in a dark room in the bunker until he regained consciousness. The Blackblood named himself as Tiger Eye, citing that he grew up an orphan without a real name or knowledge of his parents or birthplace. began to explain that he hated his status as a Blackblood; he had only joined because of a dare from a friend and was too scared to leave. Victor promised Tiger Eye that he would have complete protection from the Argonauts if he promised to act as a double agent and give them the lowdown on what made the Blackbloods tick. Tiger Eye accepted, also stating that he was a heavily proficient weapons/firearms engineer and could make powerful weapons for the group if he had the right materials. They obliged as they set their sights on the first target. Lance Marshall's demise The group figured, from the information that was available, that Marshall would be the easiest to take out of the three officials, due to the fact he wasn't as nearly as reclusive as the other two. He had attained from a source that Marshall frequented the Laserlust strip club in midtown west Manhattan, and had a specific track record with a dancer by the name of Naomi Pearson. Victor took a trip to the club where his requests for Naomi only led to him being directed to a dancer by the name of "Flame". He met Flame and had her hired for a private dance as means of asking her questions. After some question answering, Victor learned that Flame was the Naomi he was looking for. He also learned that she knew Marshall well and she would play ball in bringing him down, citing that he always behaved terribly in the club, even causing him to get kicked out every now and then, and even sometimes receiving temporary bans. Over the past year she had worked at the club, she perceived he came to the club every Tuesday around 8pm, so Victor said he'd be back on that day. When the following Tuesday came, Victor showed up shortly before Marshall was expected to make an appearance and hid in the back room. As expected, Marshall came to the club and requested a private dance from Flame. Mid-dance, she said she had a surprise for him, then she went into the backroom and returned with Victor, who intimidated Marshall with his revolver and started asking him questions about the Blackbloods. Marshall complied at first, but quickly made a turnaround that ended up with him holding Flame hostage in the room. Marshall ended up escaping but not before sending a round right through Flame's chest. As the gunshot rang through the club, everyone ran out as quickly as possible and Marshall was easily able to lose Victor in the crowd. Victor carried Flame to his car and sped back to the bunker where he got Dr. Riche to make sure she'd be okay. For this, Victor would make sure Marshall would pay. Over the following few weeks, there was very little heard from Marshall, until Tiger Eye spotted him conversing with some other Blackbloods at a pizzeria in Carroll Gardens. Victor told him to get a heavy vehicle ready, because it was definitely going to be a chase and they'll need some ramming material. Once Victor got seated in the restaurant, Marshall realized what was going on and sprung out of his seat to escape as Victor fired shots at him. Both of them got in their respective cars and a chase ensued, until Tiger Eye caught up and rammed Marshall off the road into a ditch. Marshall crawled out of his car as Victor and Tiger Eye both got baseballs bats and began to beat him until his face was as unrecognizable when Victor beat Marshall as a teenager for harassing fellow students. Victor finished him off with a revolver round to the head as him and Tiger Eye claimed victory over the first Blackblood Champion. Ellie Lang/Melina Carballo's demise Not very long after Lance Marshall's death, Victor had another run-in with this hooded figure he remembers from reuniting with Vaughn Porter, as they were looting the bodies of dead Blackbloods, much like last time. This time he called it out, as the hooded figure got up, walked over to him and gave him back the M29 revolver that Lance Marshall had stolen from him. She removed her hood and introduced herself as Ellie Lang. She explained that both of her parents had been killed and her own whereabouts were unknown, so she conceals her identity from mostly anyone. Victor didn't question her motives considering he was well familiar with NYC's terrible situations for orphans and foster children. However, Victor told Ellie that she could leave behind the life of looting the dead and join the Argonauts to help destroy the Blackbloods. She saw no flaw in it and said she would help, but she wouldn't be seen conversing with any Argonauts to avoid allegiance and anyone finding out her identity. Victor willfully agreed and they parted ways. Not long after this, Victor went back to the bunker only to receive a call from someone he wasn't expecting: Melina Carballo. According to her, she knew that Victor was the one that killed Lance. Victor said he did and Melina congratulated him on his efforts. She mentioned that she wanted to meet Victor and discuss matters, and for trust's sake, she meet him out of uniform at anywhere he chose. Victor decided to meet at a coffee shop in Harlem and she agreed. While Victor had a base trust for a Project V survivor, he asked Vaughn to tail him and Melina just in case anything went down. It isn't definitively known what happened that night, but Victor had returned to the base and said that Melina was dealt with. Some assume that Victor had killed her and moved on. However, since Victor sometimes showed mercy to those who had potential to follow a good path, some speculate that he gave her a sum of money to drop her flags and escape NYC. Either way, she had never been seen since. This left just Houghton and MacTavish to eliminate until the Blackbloods were defeated. Vaughn's capture and curse Shortly following Melina being dealt with, the Argonauts were planning a full-out assault on the Blackblood's base in Manhattan, not far from the corrupted Empire State Building. However, one evening, Vaughn Porter was missing and nowhere to be found. Further insight led Victor and Violet to figure out that Vaughn had been kidnapped and was currently being held captive in a Blackblood outpost run by high ranking Dethprowler Nova Kennedy outside the city. Nuit Infinie sacrifice and real death On October 29th of 2095, Victor Moore sacrificed himself through a previous ritual of gaining the powers and humanity of five other surviving Project V subjects to put a permanent end to Nuit Infinie, overarching since it had began during the Juggernaut Crisis in 2072. After one final rebirth, he had gone completely insane and traveled back to the wastes of Albany, New York for unknown reasons, mindlessly roaming the irradiated ghost town. Only few people knew he still existed. Having respect for his father, Victor's son Garrett Murakami, now a fully trained fighter, traveled to Albany months after Victor's sacrifice to wage one final battle with his father and help Victor escape his personal hell and end his suffering, as only those cursed by Fumetsu can accept death in being killed by other cursed ones. This is where, in a last ditch attempt to prolong the survival of the Chasm, Victor took on the form of Vengenace of Everlasting Chaos and Celestial Redemption. Garrett was successful, and on the evening of December 5th of 2095, Victor Moore died and finally was free from his suffering. Legacy Victor Moore is commonly looked at as the world's most notable example of a vigilante. In the pseudo-biography "Vigilante: A Study Of Victor Moore, The Infamous Savior of New York City" by Lisa-Ann Schultz, the author studies the actions of Moore throughout his life and observes them from multiple scopes and moral standpoints. Not long after Victor's sacrifice, Vaughn Porter and Garrett Murakami formed the Venator Legion, which mostly commemorates Victor as a group of vigilantes that follow his ideals. Victor Moore.png|The main character model for Victor Moore in the SR4:Venator mod. Young Victor.png|The character model for Newblood (young) Victor Moore, used in the prologue and several flashbacks. Old Victor.png|The character model for Celestial Lord (old) Victor Moore, used in the first half of the final chapter. Yeeeeeeeeeet.png|The first ever concept art of Victor Moore.